


Ring-A-Ding-Ding

by Ciceronianus



Series: Mojave Nights [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciceronianus/pseuds/Ciceronianus
Summary: Drabble: Benny and the Courier meet.





	Ring-A-Ding-Ding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennygecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennygecko/gifts).



> Dear Cole,
> 
> Make that fifteen (15).

Benny tried, but he couldn’t stop staring at Moses’s big hands.

‘ _Come on_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _Be cool, you’re the Ben-man._ ’

“You cheating bastard,” said the courier’s strong voice.

“Hey,” Benny said, “them’s just the breaks, baby. You’ve been outplayed.”

Moses cocked an eyebrow.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Benny thought.

“Baby?” A smirk played across Moses’s full lips.

His cheeks growing red hot, Benny was at a complete loss for words. He bit down on his lower lip and smiled like an idiot.

Moses tilted his head inquisitively.

“You know what they say,” Benny said. “You need a package handled, call the Mojave Express.”


End file.
